In many communication environments, interference may be created when a processor or processor core is operating at a clock frequency that corresponds to a frequency associated with a communication channel/band. In addition to interference associated with the operating, fundamental frequency, harmonics or sub-harmonics of the fundamental frequency may contribute interference. Interference can impact the performance of a communication system leading to lower throughput, dropped calls, reduced bandwidth which can cause traffic congestion, or other adverse effects, which are undesirable.